meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baddiel Whiskers
' Whiskers '''Baddiel'(VWF049) was born into the Whiskers Mob on the eighteenth of August 2002. She was born in a litter of three. Her two litter-mates were her brother Stato(VWM050) and her sister Skinner(VWF051). Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. She and her two siblings were actually the very first surviving litter Flower ever gave birth to in the Whiskers group. Her mother Flower gave birth to her second litter of pups on November 8, 2002 consisting of Mozart, Shakespeare, Freud and Einstein. Baddiel and her siblings were no longer the youngest in the group. She survived her life to adulthood. She and Mozart were regular carers for Flower's pups. Her sister Skinner disappeared. Her brother Stato left the group with three other Whiskers males later on.Baddiel's life in the Whiskers became not so glamorous. As she matured , her instinct to have pups of her own grew. Her mother Flower gave birth to her fourth litter. Baddiel mated with a roving male and became pregnant for the first time in 19th January 2004. Flower was also pregnant again. Mozart was also pregnant but aborted her litter on December 21, 2003. Flower gave birth on February 22, 2004 to five pups. Mozart was pregnant again on February 27, 2004. Baddiel gave birth to her own first litter on March 9, 2004. The litter consisted of one female pup, De La Soul and three male pups, Arrested Development, Flava Flav and Bad Boy Bubby. The litter survived, they were not killed by Flower, who could have done so being the dominant female but decided to spare Baddiel's pups. Mozart gave birth on 26th March 2004, but her litter was abandoned. Her father Zaphod was dominant male of the Whiskers but got recently deposed by Yossarian, his litter-mate brother and Baddiel's uncle. Zaphod deposed Yossarian and took back dominance on 27th April 2004. By 8th August 2004, Flower, Baddiel and Mozart were all pregnant. Flower became more and more aggressive towards her daughters, regulary attacked Baddiel and Mozart, but mostly Baddiel since she was the oldest and the most threat to Flower's status and pups. Baddiel delt with Flower's aggreesion until her pups would be born. Flower was the first to give birth on 6th September 2004 to four pups. Since Flower's litter was the first to be born, there was a real chance that the pups could be killed by pregnant Baddiel and Mozart. Neither Baddiel or Mozart attempted to kill Flower 's pups. Mozart gave birth to first surviving litter on 28th September 2004 of four pups. Baddiel gave birth to her second surviving litter on 10th October 2004 of three male pups, Maladoy, Jogu and VWM082. All three litters belonging to Baddiel Flower and Mozart stayed at the same burrow. When Flower's pups were about four weeks old they could not head out foraging with the group until Baddiel and Mozart's pups were old enough , so they all stayed at the same burrow. Yossarian forced a burrow move later on which led to the death of one of Mozart's pups, VWF077. Soon after the all the pups went foraging with the group, Baddiel's pup VWM082 and Mozart's pup VWM079 disappeared. Flower then began to direct regular aggression towards her older daughters, and since Baddiel was her oldest daughter in the group, she was the one mostly attacked by Flower. Mozart was evicted by Flower on 17th November 2004. Five days later, on the November 22, 2004. Baddiel was evicted from the group by Flower. Baddiel's younger brother Shakespeare was bitten by a puff adder snake but survived. Mozart and Baddiel trailed the Whiskers hoping to rejoin them. THe reason why Flower evicted them is because she was pregnant again with her seventh litter. Mozart rejoined the group. Baddiel remained an outcast and spent her days trailing her family. Soon after Flower's pups were born, the Whiskers split into two splinter groups. One splinter group was led by Flower while the other splinter group was led by Super Furry Animal. Baddiel then trailed the splinter group led by her younger half sister Super Furry Animal. She then plucked up the courage and joined them, this time there was no sign of Flower so Baddiel joined the group. She was older than Super Furry Animal and easily overthrew her and took charge of the group. Baddiel was a dominant female for the first time. She was then fitted with a radio collar by the KMP to keep track of her group. Unfortunately her reign as Queen of her group was short. A few days after the split, the Whiskers groups reunited. The position of dominant female was then fought between Flower and her daughter Baddiel. Flower and Baddiel fought for dominance viciously, Flower was older, bigger and much more experienced, so eventually over powered Baddiel, forcing her into submission. Flower then evicted her daughter Baddiel and this time, it was permanent. Baddiel was back to being an outcast, having challenged Flower for the crown, Flower was unlikely to ever allow her back into the group. Baddiel then spent her days trailing her family in vein hope that some how she would be able to rejoin her family. Her radio collar was removed and her life as a lonlley outcast evicted female continued. Her only hope was to either rejoin the Whiskers or form her group of her own, since lone meerkats don't survive for long. Evicted females can never join another group so Baddiel's second only hope was to form her own group with roving male. She mated with a Lazuli rover JD but like all roving males, he never stayed with her, since roving male meerkats are unlikely to remain with lone evicted females for long. Baddiel then disappeared and was last seen on January 17, 2005 and might have been predated. Her daughter helped form the Starsky and her son mated with Zorilla and she gave birth to four pups. Meerkat Manor Baddiel was featured on Meerkat Manor as a meerkat called Tosca who was the rebellious daughter of Flower. She gave birth to a litter of pups soon after Flower's pups have been born. Mozart gave birth only a few days later. Tosca and Mozasrt helped watch over their brother Shakespeare after he was bitten by a snake. Tosca was confused when Yossarian started moving her pups. She helped carry her and Mozart's pups back to the burrow. The day after Yossarian sarted to move the pups again and this time he succeed but one of Mozart's pups' was left behind and died. Tosca's pups survived and babysat Flower's but they got bored and adondon them to find some food. Tosca kept falling for Carlos(JD) a Lazuli rover. She got pregnant around the tiem Flower was. To make sur eher pups were dafe, Flower evicted Tosca and Mozart who was also pregnant. Mozart aborted and rejoined the group. The Whiskers split, Daisy(Super Furry Animal) took charge of the splinter. Tosca located the splinter and joined the group. She deposed her sister and took dominance of the group. She was soon fitted with a radio callor. After the Whiskers reunited, Tosca was still pregnnt amd evicted from Whiskers by Flower again. She was seen with Calros again. She disappeared shortly before the second season of Meerkat Manor. JD reappeared so he continued to be featured in the show as himself as the new dominant male of the Lazuli after the death of Big Si beside his mother. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Sister: Skinner Brother: Stato Mate: JD Daughter: De La Soul Sons: Arrested Development, Bad Boy Buddy, Flava Flav, Jogu and Maladoy Grandchildren: Benno, Yara, Sera and Cody Links Whiskers Mob Jogu Whiskers De La Soul Whiskers Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Special meerkats